El Día Blanco
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Semana del Pokeshipping Día: 5 Ambientado espeacialmente en la celebración del Día Blanco aquí veremos cómo Ash y Misty duermen juntos, compartiendo una en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste para luego partir hacía Pueblo Paleta ¿Qué pasará? Acompañame en esta historia de 7 capítulos, en la región Alola Advertencia Sí eres un Aumourshipping abtenerse de leer está historia AAML 2016.


_**Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Día Blanco.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Feliz día del día del Pokeshipping preguntarán, porque hago un fin para el día blanco en japonés celebra el 14 después de San Valentín pero en mí País no se celebra Entonces lo tomaré como el 5 de noviembre para celebrar el día blanco y, qué manera de hacerlo que con un fic para para celebrar un mes después el diario se enamorados espero que esta nueva adaptación sea de su total agrado y les deseo un feliz día del, Pokeshipping compañeros Pokeshippers.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestra entrenador Ash, Ketchum viene de camino hacía, ciudad Celeste viene muy alegre quieres ver a su amiga Misty a él le habían contado sobre el día blanco y como su llegada al gimnasio es precisamente ese día entonces él le traía preparado una hermosa sorpresa, a la chica esperaba que le fuera a gustar a las puertas del centro Pokémon que está descansando para luego continuar su viaje hacia el gimnasio de su querida amiga mente de verdad él estaba muy ilusionado de darle aquel regalo para, aquellos que no saben qué es el día blanco el chico que está enamorado de su mejor amiga tienen que regalarle algo pero sólo de color blanco por eso se llama día blanco sólo podría regalarle a la chica algo de color blanco era lo que nuestro querido entrenador Pokémon de ir a entregar a nuestra querida líder de gimnasio nadie, lo sabe hasta después que es de que le dé el regalo a Misty lo que la chica pelirroja no sabía es que su amigo le traería la carta de su libertad volvió a salir del centro, Pokémon para dirigirse al gimnasio caminando hacia el gimnasio él iba pensando en cada uno de los momentos qué iba recordando junto a su ex compañera que, si todo sale bien volvería a ser su compañera de viaje a esa región quieran a ir pensando que no se dio cuenta y te entró al gimnasio y luego vio a su hermosa sirena nadando en la piscina como ella no lo conocía su voz porque a pasado mucho tiempo entonces esto lo tomaba a su favor para luego decirle lo siguiente, a su Futura compañera me dio una gran sorpresa.**_

—Hace mucho tiempo ha pasado ya querida amiga, aún me acuerdo desde la última vez en la nos despedimos para mi fue muy doloroso hacerlo te he extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo todo es, muy distinto ahora extraño nuestras peleas juntos caray cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero mira has cambiado mucho y eso es digno, de admirarte Misty mírate el tiempo no pasa en vano más sin embargo yo aquí quería disculparme contigo por, todo el daño que te he hice pero estoy aquí para emendar ese error y darte una sorpresa claro sí tú aceptas dijo el chico de pelo azabache a su amiga. —

—Mírate tú tampoco te has quedado atrás, Ash además, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte lo importante es que tu estés bien aquí eso es todo lo que tengo que saber de verdad gracias por tomarte tú tiempo por venir a visitarme antes, de que te vayas a Pueblo Paleta ya cómo vez estoy, muy encerrado en estás cuatro paredes sin poder hacer nada para poder viajar si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder viajar a alguna región, créame que yo viajaría contigo sin dudarlo te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de poder aprender más de los Pokémon para poder ser una Maestra Pokémon pero no lo voy, a lograr estando aquí encerrada en el gimnasio comentó, muy triste Misty. —

—Entiendo lo que tú me estás diciendo, veo que estar en está cárcel de cuatro paredes de este gimnasio no estás contenta estando aquí encerrada y te comprendo muy bien pero ahora todo, eso puede cambiar claro si tu lo deseas Misty sea lo que tú decidas a hacer yo te voy a ayudar sin importar lo que sucede siempre voy a estar a tú lado listo para lo qué tu me pidas ahí estaré yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo y es momento de que me quede aquí unos días necesito hacer unas cosas primero, antes de partir, dijo Ash. —

—Wow Ash me tienes muy sorprendida, en que me puedes ayudar para poder salir del gimnasio ya que no soporto más estar encerrada aquí pero de verdad apreciará mucho el que tu me pudieras ayudar en que pudiera salir de aquí pero creo que yo me equivoco en pedirte ayuda a ti pero tú no, puedes hacer nada y pronto te irás a otra región y yo me quedaré encerrada para siempre aquí pero más sin embargo es mi destino hacerlo ya que no cuento con ayuda para poder ser libre y salir, del gimnasio, comentó muy angustiada Misty. —

—Te equivocas Misty no sabes el verdadero motivo, de el qué yo esté aquí y no sabes el motivo de mi visita a tu gimnasio debió ser muy duro para ti estar encerrada durante mucho tiempo en el gimnasio pero recuerda que siempre hay una primera ves para todo recuerdas, cuantas cosas buenas y malas pasamos pero las, sobrepasamos, por qué estábamos tu y yo cómo ahora pero ya es hora de que sepas el motivo de mi verdaderas intenciones contigo dijo el futuro Maestro Pokémon mientras le pasaba un paquete, a su amiga. —

—Haber suelta de una vez la sopa que me, estás ocultando Ash Ketchum sé muy bien cuando tu me ocultas algo o me estás mintiendo quiero saber sin que me ocultes ningún detalle sabes muy bien que es lo que te va a pasar si me ocultas información de verdad Ash sólo quiero, saber que plenas de todas formas eres mi única manera de salir de está prisión de verdad necesito salir de aquí y tú eres mi única esperanza para poder salir de aquí yo ya no quiero estar por más tiempo aquí si no salgo me volveré loca, dijo exasperada Misty. —

—Bien sí te calmas te prometo que, te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí, el gimnasio ya no es lo tuyo estás muy estresada y yo tengo la solución para eso, replicó Ash. —

—Dime que vas a hacer para poder, salir del gimnasio, mientras abría el paquete que por estar hablando con él no abrió el paquete hasta ahora y al abrirlo se sorprendió. ¿Qué es esto Ash? Preguntó, Misty sospechando del contenido del paquete. —

—Bueno eso lo que ves ahí es una, Pokedex de edición limitada para la región de Alola también sirve con la región de aquí lo compre llegando al Centro Pokémon Misty lo que te quiero decir es si te gustaría ir conmigo a recorrer esa nueva región sí sólo piénsalo bien yo no te voy a, presionar yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea hasta que te decidas a acompañarme en está región dijo un Ash muy feliz. —

—Por mi parte me gustaría ir contigo, más que a nada en el mundo además, siempre fuiste un gran compañero de viaje y debo de admitir que me gusta esté Pokedex de color blanco además el problema, es que mis hermanas no están y yo no puedo dejar el gimnasio sólo no he podido comunicarme con ellas para decirles que vengan a cuidar el gimnasio por mi ya es hora de que yo merezca viajar de nuevo contigo, dijo una pelirroja, un poco más alegre. —

—Yo he hablado con tus hermanas unos, días antes de venirme a cuidad Celeste para decirte lo de nuestro viaje ya está todo arreglado para irnos en unos quince días mientras regresen de su actividad, para poder cuidar el gimnasio, dijo Ash muy alegré. —

—Wow en serio que bien ¿Pero cómo pudiste, dar con ellas? cuéntame quiero saber más detalles dijo una muy feliz y asombrada Misty a su mejor amigo feliz por la noticia y asombrada por qué se pudo, comunicar con, mi hermana dijo una Misty bastante sorprendida de cómo pudo Ash comunicarse con Daisy. —

—Bien te lo diré para que salgas, de dudas, dijo el chico muy alegre. —

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **Hola Ash tenemos que hablar y mucho, te llamaba para decirte que he visto muy afligida a mi hermana y eso no me agrada nada yo se que la hemos descuidado mucho pero aún así su vida en el gimnasio no es la misma sí hubiera algo en lo que pudiéramos ayudarla para que mi hermanita, se sienta más cómoda yo te apoyaré en lo que me digas solo qué no, quiero ver más en está situación cómo que me agobia mucho en no poder saber en que poderla ayudar para que no se sienta tan frustrada de verdad yo adoro a nuestra, hermana de hecho la adoramos mucho cómo que te dije cómo antes como que no la sabemos valorar y no le preguntamos sí le sucede algo o no pero tu tal vez nos puedas ayudar que es lo qué esta pasando con ella cada vez la notó muy sola y triste, y cómo que sí le faltará algo en su vida no se le ve muy de caída tu me entiendes yo cómo su hermana mayor me preocupa que ella vaya a cometer, una locura pero sí he de dejar de viajar para que pueda cuidar el gimnasio lo haré para que Misty este muy orgullosa de y así sea libre de viajar contigo a la nueva región, esperando, que sea así para que pueda salir como que de esa depresión en la que se encuentra por nuestra culpa dinos cómo hacer para que sea cómo la de antes me angustia no poder hacer nada y nada me tiene muy triste que verla encerrada en esas frías cuatro paredes del gimnasio además siento que sí sigue estando estancada no, podrá hacer nada para poder lograr su más preciado sueño de ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua yo no soy ese tipo de persona que haría algo así cómo que jugar con lo demás no ético ni tampoco profesional somos ante todo hermanas y, debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente para así salir adelanté siempre y si tenemos que apoyar a nuestra hermana sea feliz créame que yo lo estaré más y es por eso que a una decisión muy importante en quince días regresare al gimnasio con, o sin mis hermanas gracias a ti eh aprendido a ser una mejor entrenadora, y también para ser una mejor hermana para Misty solo les pido que me esperen quince días para tomar el poder del gimnasio mi hermana tiene la dicha de tener a un mejor amigo , y cuidado algo más que más que una amistad, cuídala siempre, Ash por favor dijo, la blonda.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

—Awww gracias Ash eres un amor, me has dado mi carta de la libertad sólo hay que esperar dos semanas y ya podremos salir de nuevo de viaje contigo no sabes que estoy muy feliz que tú hayas, conseguido, lo que yo tanto he luchado por conseguir a ti sólo te toco un momento y boom consigues el objetivo antes que yo sabes lo que pienso qué tu no haz, olvidado el don del convencimiento tienes el poder de convencer intacto a pesar del, tiempo que ha pasado y eso para mi es una señal que he de seguir para decirte, algo de suma importancia, Yo te… pero el la interrumpió para decirle lo que ella le iba a decir. —

—No hace falta que me digas que me, amas por qué por que yo también _**Te amo Misty**_ con todo mi corazón y fue por, eso que yo vine hasta aquí para poderte decir que te adoro con todo mi corazón mi amor te diré que yo tuve que rechazar a Serena y quedamos cómo buenos amigos, por qué yo le dije que yo amaba a alguien más y ella entiendo y me dio las mejores de las suertes para con la chica que me fuera a declarar y le agradecí su gesto de amistad y luego me fui a montar al barco y me directo hasta acá a decirte lo que, siento por ti mi amor dijo, Ash muy serio. —

—Que tierno mi amor gracias por corresponder, a mis sentimientos de verdad y el que vinieras hasta aquí para que me invitaras a ir a la región Alola significa mucho para mi de verdad no sabes cuanto apreció, este gesto tuyo eres un excelente amigo pero ahora eres mi novio me siento muy dichosa de tenerte aquí a mi lado prometo que siempre apreciaré cada gesto tuyo, y lo importante es vivir el ahora y no el mañana y ahora tu aquí conmigo todo cobra sentido Ash, replicó Misty. —

—De nada Misty por ti sería capaz, de ir hasta el fin del mundo sí fuese necesario yo te cuidaré siempre cómo siempre debe de ser cuando salgamos hacía Pueblo Paleta y lleguemos a mi casa tu y yo , le vamos a decir la verdad de nuestra relación a mi madre yo no le quiero estar ocultando nada a ella y no te preocupes todo va a salir bien confía en mi, sí amor yo estoy muy seguro de que te va a aceptar de hecho se llevan muy, bien dijo Ash a su novia. —

—Creó que tienes mucha razón, no debemos de ocultarlo de nadie lo nuestro menos a mi madre que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y después estaríamos en serios peligros por ocultarle la verdad pero en verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash cuando lleguemos y descansemos, un poco le diremos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro para así evitar malos entendidos, comentó Misty muy alegre. —

 _ **Dos semanas más tarde.**_

 _Uf que cansancio venir desde, Johto hasta Kanto pero en fin promesas son promesas pero pensándolo muy bien es bueno estar en casa es gratificante pero como en fin es momento de ir a casa para, que Misty pueda emprender su nuevo viaje mis otras hermanas si son unas, insensibles como se les ocurre decir que a Misty sólo inventa cosas para poder salir del gimnasio total me vine a Kanto para hacerme cargo el gimnasio de mi hermana, ya es hora de que sea libre después de muchos años de estar al mando del gimnasio a sus 24 años de edad ya en cualquier momento podía irse pero ella espero y supo, esperar con calma y obtuvo su recompensa de que Ash regresará de nuevo a su vida después de que me dijera sus verdaderas intenciones entendí que estaba muy preocupado por ella y accedí a recibir un entrenamiento con él para pudiera, estar más preparada contra los futuros retadores que llegaban al gimnasio en ese momento cuando vi llegue de nuevo a mi hogar esta vez a tomar el lugar, de mi hermana me bajé del taxi le pagué al chofer y agarré mis maletas y me, adentre al gimnasio y cuando vi a mi hermana garraspe mi garganta para poder llamar su atención y al verme adentro del gimnasio se pusieron muy sonrojados, y tartamudearon un poco._

—D-Daisy hace cuanto llegaste, al gimnasio no te vi cuando entraste pero de todas formas me alegra mucho que cumpliste lo que prometiste y eso lo apreció de verdad hermana no sabes cuanto esto significa mucho para mí me haces muy feliz pero que mis demás hermanas no opinaron, lo mismo que tú de todas formas siempre harían lo que fuera para huir de sus obligaciones bien entonces creó que cómo ya estás aquí mañana nos podemos, ir yo y Ash supongo verdad Daisy dijo Misty un poco asustada de que le arruinaran su viaje. —

—Uh chicos no se preocupen por nada en, fin cómo ya estoy aquí mañana pueden irse a Pueblo Paleta hermanita ve ya eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieres a partir de hoy te liberó de toda responsabilidad del gimnasio creó que ya es el momento de que seas feliz al lado quién tu elegiste, para que sea tu amado o me equivoco Misty de que escogiste a Ash cómo tu pareja sí fue así bienvenido seas Ash sólo que cuídala mucho te entrego a mi hermana protégela cómo un tesoro sí suplicó Daisy a su cuñado. —

—Gracias Daisy y no te preocupes que yo, cuidaré siempre de tu hermana siempre y si ya somos novios y mi viaje comienza en unas tres semanas y si nos vamos mañana llegaremos unos cuatro días después a Pueblo Paleta en donde descansaremos para poder irnos a Alola, en está nueva travesía por esa nueva region muchas aventura nos esperan al lugar en dónde vamos comentó Ash. —

—Bien por ustedes cuida bien de, mi hermana sí dijo Daisy un poco preocupada. —

—Está bien yo cuidaré de tu hermana lo prometo, de verdad dijo el chico de pelo azabache tranquilizado a Daisy.

—Confió en ti cuñado. —

—Muy bien hora de dormir mañana será, un largo viaje a pueblo paleta y debemos de partir muy temprano para poder llegar lo más rápido posible o si no podremos ir a Alola y tú no quieres que eso llegue a, pasar amor, verdad entonces no iremos a dormir para irnos descansados a empezar el viaje para no tener mayores obstáculos en nuestro viaje de iba al pueblo natal de Ash los dos asintieron y se fueron a descansar. —

 _Esa misma noche Ash y Misty se fueron a descansar, juntos los dos ya que querían pasar más tiempo en calidad de pareja y esté era el momento perfecto para hacerlo Daisy no le vio ningún incoveniente a que, durmieran los dos tan juntitos para poder partir juntos al día siguiente a Pueblo Paleta los dos estaban muy felices de poder iniciar un viaje juntos a una nueva región llamada Alola, y ya los dos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo, placenteramente._

 _ **Al día siguiente, después del desayuno.**_

 _Muy bien hermana nosotros ya nos vamos, hacía pueblo paleta, así no se cuando nos volveremos a ver dijo su hermana y no te preocupes que yo se que Ash me va a cuidar muy bien así es que nosotros, nos vamos, ¿nos vamos ya Ash? Pregunto Misty a su novio._

—Sí claro ya nos podemos ir amor, dijo su novio. —

—Bye Daisy nos vemos después, se despidió su hermana. —

—Adiós Misty cuídate mucho por lo que más quieras le dijo, su hermana. —

—Lo haré no te preocupes hermana, nos vemos en otra ocasión. —

—Nos vemos muy pronto cuñada y gracias, por todo Daisy nos vemos pronto comento el chico. —

—Una última pregunta, dijo Daisy. —

—Sí cual es dijo la Pelirroja. —

—¿Cómo pasaron su primera noche los 2 juntitos? Preguntó, Daisy. —

—Dormimos muy bien comentó, Ash a la blonda. —

—Dormir con Ash es cómo estar en el cielo dijo, la futura maestra acuática. —

—Que bien me alegró por los dos dijo, la futura, Líder y futura coordinadora. —

—Bye hermana nos seguimos en contacto. —

—Adiós hermanita replicó, la chica de pelo rubio. —

—Adiós Daisy nos vemos después. —

—Bye Ash cuídala mucho dijo la hermana Mayor, de la Sirena. —

—No te preocupes por eso claro que la cuidaré, dijo el chico de pelo alborotado de color azabache.

 _ **Adiós chicos cuídense mucho Misty por lo, que más quiera cuídate y cuida a Ash son para el uno con el otro, Comentó Daisy.**_

 _ **Fin del primer Capítulo nos leemos en el capítulo: 2 pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 5 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será El día Blanco que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de imagen a usar a su debido autor, y encontrada en foros DZ.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


End file.
